ELESIS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's leader knight, Elesis. Minor changes made.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or The Owner's Maintenance Manual series!

**ELESIS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRADULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the ELESIS unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this red-headed leader of the Grand Chase Knights, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Elesis (Calling her alternative names such as "muscle brain" or "red" will not be pretty and might result in some physical injuries.)

**Age: **15

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Bermesiah Isle, Kanavan Knight Division

**Height: **5'6*

**Size: **Must you know? She might be a tomboy but she has the body alright!

**Your ELESIS unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Knight's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Sword_

One Chart of Elesis' Skill Tree

One _Knight Master Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Red Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: the _Adventurer Knight's Armor_ set is only the default clothing your ELESIS unit comes in. If you want to, take her shopping somewhere and dress her up however you want – as long as she approves. Trying to force your ELESIS unit to wear a maid suit, bikini, and other clothing she does not desire to dress in by force might result in physical injuries on your part.

**Removing your ELESIS unit from the box:**

Removing your ELESIS unit is dangerous if you had not read the instructions first. To remove this tomboy knight from her box, you must follow the steps with extreme caution. When you approach the box, you will notice that it is moving around and swearing can be heard from the inside. This is perfectly normal and should be expected. Don't worry; the box is made to withstand your ELESIS unit's attacks and other means of physical struggle. If for some reason your box is not causing a huge commotion, return the package because it could mean that she has died inside the box. We do not give refunds for opened packages. To remove your ELESIS unit without any injuries on your part, first step away from the box as far as possible. Go to the corner of the room or something. Once you have done so, shout one of the following phrases:

"OH MY GOD! KAZE'AZE HAS SHOWED UP ON SERDIN AND IS ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"SIEGHART FOUND EMBARASSING CHILDHOOD PICTURES OF ELESIS IN A HIPPIE DRESS!"

"RONAN FOUND A GIRLFRIEND!"

"ARME JUST COOKED A DELICIOUS BUFFET CONSISTING OF MEAT ONLY! LAST ONE THERE GETS NO DINNER!"

Watch in amazement as the box explodes into million fragments and the fiery knight emerges from the dust. She will look around and notice that she is in a place where she is not so familiar with. She will turn to you and demand for an explanation. Give her your proof of purchase that proves that you are now her master. Unfortunately, this maiden might not really give a crap about your proof of purchase or whatever, and resort to violence with her sword (Forget most likely, 100% likely). Take this chance of her screening through this proof of purchase to hit her head with the "Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses" that came with your unit. If necessary, hit her twice if she does not get knocked out the first time. This will not damage the unit because her head is quite sturdy*. When she is on the floor, access the control panel on the back of her neck and input the access code (12-digit number and letter combination that should be on the bottom of your proof of purchase). When she wakes up she should understand that you are now in possession of her, and will attempt no further assassination attempts unless you trigger her anger.

**Functions:**

Your red headed knight is physically powerful and is quite attractive! Your ELESIS unit can perform varieties of functions!

**Bodyguard: **Sick and tired of bullies and other annoying people bullying you? Fret no more because ELESIS unit is here to save the day! She will beat up anyone you take dislike to. After everyone has become aware of your unit's (monstrous) strength, no one will pick on you anymore unless they want couple of broken bones and a bruised body!

**Knight Instructor: **Your ELESIS unit is the leader of the elite knighthood known as the Grand Chase Knights! Ever wanted to know how to wield a sword properly? Your ELESIS unit can teach you all about swordsmanship!

**Professional Fighter: **Short on cash? Send your ELESIS unit on fighting tournaments and watch as she mercilessly crushes enemies 2 feet taller than her with bare hands. You will be flowing with cash as she destroys all the opponents there for her!

**Your ELESIS will come with the following modes:**

Hotheaded (Default)

Pissed

Angry

Enraged (Locked)

Depressed

Embarrassed

Out of Character (Locked)

Your ELESIS unit is _very_ quick to switch to Pissed mode. If anything displeases this unit at all, it will switch to Pissed mode. In this mode, the unit will become very stingy and antisocial. Give her couple of minutes to cool off back to Hotheaded mode. If your unit enters Angry mode, she will go on a rampage and if anyone annoys her anymore than she is, they will most likely receive a good beating. She will calm down after a while though. PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE THE ANGRY MODE AND THE ENRAGED MODE! If your unit suddenly produced a flaming background and a red, visible aura is being emitted from her body, that means she is in the Enraged mode. Enraged mode is _very _dangerous, and if your unit ever switches to Enraged mode, stay away as far away as possible, and do _not_ stay in the same room that your unit is in. Enraged mode will most likely not go away by itself and if she is left in the Enraged mode for too long, your town or maybe even your country might cease to exist. She will destroy everything within her reach, and it may require a RONAN unit or a LIRE unit to calm her down. If all else fails, call our manufacturer and they will send you a KNIGHT MASTER unit. Send the KNIGHT MASTER unit into the room your ELESIS unit is in. There will be very loud hollering and your ELESIS unit will receive a "Behavior of a True Hero" speech from the KNIGHT MASTER unit and will calm down, reverting back into the Hotheaded mode.

Depressed mode is activated when she has been defeated in a battle or when she had not been able to prevent a death/injury done to one of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series. She will snap out of it if the injured member tells her how amazing of a leader she is and that they are fine now. If she had witnessed a death of a member, send her back and we will erase her memory of that particular trauma.

Embarrassed mode is activated when she had been exposed to some "mature content" that she had not been aware that existed. It is also activated when embarrassing things about her had been revealed, or when a SIEGHART unit tells the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series some embarrassing secrets of your unit. If a SIEGHART unit continues to tease your unit, your unit will most likely enter Angry mode.

Out of Character mode can be activated when you take away her sword and lock her in a room with bunch of books about Chemistry, Biology, Geometry, etc. After a couple of days she will cease bossing you around and yelling about meat. This is an indication that your ELESIS unit has entered Out of Character mode.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**LIRE: **ELESIS unit gets along well with this calm and mature bowman of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series. They will have no problems getting along and with this unit, as insane as it might sound, you can get your ELESIS unit to have a real, heartwarming, friendly laughter.

**ARME: **Your ELESIS unit does not get along with this unit very well. Upon meeting this unit, your ELESIS unit will almost automatically switched to Pissed or Angry mode. The ARME unit will continue to tease your unit until she explodes into Enraged mode. Keep these two units apart.

**LASS: **This anti-social assassin will probably not exchange a single word with your ELESIS unit even if left in a same room for several days.

**RYAN: **This unit might be happy-go-lucky, but RYAN units don't really think before they speak. Your ELESIS unit might enter Pissed mode often because of RYAN unit's harmless jokes intended to be funny.

**RONAN: **Your ELESIS unit is actually shy towards this gentlemen-like unit. RONAN unit is also shown to have romantic feelings about ELESIS units*.

**AMY: **This cheerful unit is hated by your ELESIS unit for being prettier than her. Your ELESIS unit might often be teasing AMY unit by calling her "Pumpkin Head".

**JIN: **A fellow red-head unit! No, they do not like each other. No harm will come from their interaction. JIN units are very mature, and will not argue with the ELESIS unit.

**SIEGHART: **This arrogant, bossy unit is a great-great-great (I don't know how many greats) grandfather of your ELESIS unit. This unit enjoys teasing other units and calling ELESIS unit "Red". Your unit does not like this nickname and will immediately switch to Pissed mode when a SIEGHART unit calls her Red.

**MARI: **Same case as the LASS unit. They will hardly socialize.

**DIO: **DIO unit does not have a special hatred towards the ELESIS unit … but since they are both sort of arrogant, an argument is likely to arise.

**KNIGHT MASTER: **This person is like a mother figure to your ELESIS unit. Your unit respects the KNIGHT MASTER unit and will most likely do anything she says.

**KAZE'AZE: **Your ELESIS unit will dispose of this unit as soon as she sees it. Your unit will not always win, however. An encounter with this unit might cause your unit's death. Keep these two apart!

**XENIA GODS: **The XENIA GODS have friendly relationships with your unit and will not harm your unit in any way. However, if you encounter the special EVIL XENIA GODS series, run, because without the support of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series, your unit will not win against the E.X.G. series.

**Cleaning:**

Your ELESIS unit is a mature (or immature) lady and can take care of her own body. Trying to get involved with her bathroom activities will earn you a blow to the face.

**Feeding:**

Your unit loves meat and eats a lot. If you try to forcefully feed her vegetables, you have earned yourself another blow to the face.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. I want my ELESIS unit to date another unit! Is this possible?

A. Yes, if you insist, try unlocking her Out of Character mode and putting her in a room with a RONAN unit. There is a low chance, but if all goes well, you will have an adorable red or blue haired baby knight gifted at both swords and magic.

Q. Can my ELESIS unit stop pissing off everyone she sees and making me lose my friends? People are sick of my unit's aggressive behavior!

A. Your ELESIS unit is grumpy by default. If you don't like her personality, try a calm unit like the LIRE unit or a well-mannered RONAN unit.

Q. There is this weird baby-knight looking thing that came with my unit! It has red hair and red eye just like my ELESIS unit! Is this her baby or something?

A. First, to answer your question: no it isn't. Now, second: CONGRADULATIONS! You have received one out of one thousand lucky packages that included the _Knight Master Pet_! This mini-version of the KNIGHT MASTER unit will keep your ELESIS unit company and keep her behaving! If for some reason you don't want this lucky bonus, contact our office and we will be glad to take her back.

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **Your ELESIS unit came home one day and started sulking about how useless she was and how she wanted to just die. She almost cut her wrist when you stopped her.

**Solution:** Your unit is most likely in the Depressed mode. Try to snap her out of it by serving a delicious buffet of pure meat.

**Problem: **Your ELESIS unit suddenly started giggling like a girl and wearing pink and frilly things. She keeps looking in the mirror 500 times a day and wants to keep going shopping for girly stuff.

**Solution: **Your unit is in the Out of Character mode. If you want her to return back to normal, make her watch a really bloody, gory movie with lots of slaughtering and violence. She will be back to her former self in no time!

Note: If this did not fix your unit, call our headquarters and we will reprogram her.

**Problem: **Your unit started talking about "World Peace" and how she's sick of fighting and just wants a happy world filled with pink ponies flying over rainbow bridges.

**Solution: **Send her back for reprogramming. _Immediately_.

**Problem: **Your ELESIS unit has run away saying that she has to chase after KAZE'AZE.

**Solution: **Send a word out that KAZE'AZE has appeared in your neighborhood looking for a match with the leader of the Grand Chase. When you spot her, hit her head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. Drag her back into her room and when she wakes up, serve her a buffet of meat and when she questions you about her chasing after KAZE'AZE, tell her that she was in a coma and must've been dreaming. Being dense as your unit is, she will buy your lie and continue to stuff her face with meat.

With proper care, your ELESIS unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … ouch! You will end up with couple of broken bones! If you ever have a problem with your unit, send her back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply tell her this:

"There is an eating contest being held in a town 50,000 miles from here! It serves you pure meat and whoever can last out to the end gets free meals for a whole year!"

As I mentioned earlier, ELESIS units aren't the most brilliant units on Earth. She will run off for her meat, and boom! You will never see her again! Problem solved.

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Red Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own.

Second *: Arme often calls Elesis "Muscle Head" because she only knows fighting

Third *: If you have read the Korean Grand Chase "Manhwa", it's pretty obvious Ronan has feelings for Elesis.


End file.
